This invention covers a marking system for electronic components (cables, systems, instruments, control panels etc.). Identification and marking systems consisting of elements or multiple tags on which characters or references are printed during production or by plotter based computer software have long been known. These marking systems, if compared with the manual composition of the marking elements permit fairly quick and accurate marking even for large marking series. However, plotter printing takes a rather long time as compared with the most vanguard printers now available on the market.